Child's toy
by Angelcoin1919
Summary: a cross over between Shounen Onmyouji and tactics! rating T, my first story everyone so be nice! . KantarouXHaruka MasahiroXMokkun the other pairings you may decide on, I suck at summaries!


Child's toy

Me: my first tactics story

Haruka: she doesn't own us

Me: oh but if I did I would make sure there is lip action between you and haruka!

Haruka: -sigh- I wish there was.

Me: me too me too

**_1111111111_**

"Kagome, kagome…."

"The bird in the basket…."

"When will you come out…?"

"At dawns and evenings…."

"The crane and the turtle slipped…"

"Who's behind you now?"

"Ah!" a terrifying jolt went threw the spine of a silver haired priest. He breathed in and out, inhaling and exhaling ragged breaths as his red eyes opened wide and terrified, moving side to side, scanning his surroundings carefully, and fast waiting for something to jump out of the shadows and attack him.

After a minute of panicking he became calm again pondering on why that child song would bring him so much fear. Of course that song's meaning would bring anyone fear but enough to make them sweat in their dreams and wake up feeling like they were running for a mile. Being a prostitute and a lover eloping and getting caught in the red-light district, or having a miss carriage, or even having a death penalty and having to carry your own coffin to your execution are pretty scary but still! It's not enough to get scared of and break out in a sweat.

The silver haired preist gulped as he tried to remember what he had dreamed about. After minutes of trying to guess what he had dreamed of he gave up and unclenched his pale, white, clammy hands that found their way around his light blue blanket.

"All I remember was that I was running and … and… terrified" he said as he glanced out the window into the dark starless night.

"Good grief! I'm Kantarou Ichiyoma! The only person ever who was able to enslave the legendary oni-eating-tengu!" Kantarou said to re ensure himself that the dreamed meant nothing.

"Nothing to worry about" he said as he looked out side again trying to think about his meeting with an old friend Abe no Seimei, and his grandson, the successor of siemi Masahiro.

"Masahiro! MASAHIRO!! Seimei's grandson!" the said boy with long brownish/blackish hair laid out behind him shot up imedentliy from his bed to yell at his best friend.

"Don't call me grandson! Mokkun!" masahiro said as he watched the white fox like monoke walk over to him.

"I wouldn't have to need to call you that if you get out of bed when you are called for. Seimei needed to see you 2 hours ago" mokkun said as he sat across on masahiro's bed.

"Why would grandfather need me?" masahiro asked out of curiosity as he flipped mokkun off his bed.

"Hmp. He needs to see you about an old colleague coming to visit" mokkun said as he stretched himself out.

"What! Why didn't that old raccoon tell me!? He could have given me a day to prepare! Hey mokkun who is this old colleague of his anyway? Masahiro asked as he gathered himself tighter and began making his bed.

"His name is ummm… well I don't remember but Seimei said that this guy used to be his senpai and he is now an author and an onmyouji" Mokkun said as he turned around to allow masahiro his privacy to change clothes.

"Okay then when is he coming?" masahiro asked as he turned around and looked at mokkun.

"…." Mokkun backed away slowly toward the door hopping that he has enough time to run after he told masahiro the news. "This after noon"

"WHAT!?"

**_1111111_**

"Achoo!" a silver haired priest sneezed as he came out of the train.

"Kantarou you better not have caught a cold" haruka said as he stepped out of the train behind the smaller man.

"Well I did take up in the middle of the night" kantarou said to the dark haired oni-eating- tengu.

"It doesn't matter, but who are we visiting out here anyway?" haruka asked as the two of them walked in the street.

"An old colleague. I use to be his senpi" kantarou said as he casually walked in the street ignoring the looks he was getting from lusting old/middle aged men.

"Kantarou…" haruka said as he thought about the true age of his master. (Me: ha. I actually said it!)

"Oh and haruka before I forget. He and his family are onmyouji and they don't know that you are the oni-eating- tengu, so I made you a charm for you to be able to enter their house" Kantarou said as he tossed haruka a purple pendent.

"Thanks" haruka said simply trying his best not to blush and ignore his dear uke master kind of master.

"I-I misplaced my map." Kantarou said as he scratched his head looking around.

"Well baka ask for directions!" Haruka yelled as he grabbed kantarou by his neck and began to drag him to a store.

**_11111111_**

"Ne. haruka were almost there" Kantarou whined as he dragged his feet toward the gate of his friend's house.

"Don't whine about how you should've asked directions from the police instead of some little kids with stupid sticks hitting a stupid and weak oni that let it self be seen" haruka snarled at kantarou.

"Well its 5:00pm just the time I said we would be here!" kantarou said as he grabbed haruka's hand and dragged him threw the gates with new found energy.

**_11111111_**

"Ahh! Dam it Seimei! Why did I have to tell masahiro the news!" mokkun yelled as he fallowed masahiro to his grandfathers study room.

"Grandfather!" Masahiro said as he stormed into the room.

"AH! Masahiro my favorite grandson! Good timing Kantarou has just arrived" Seimei said as he pointed toward a young boy that looked around the same age as masahiro, the young boy had silver hair, blood red eyes, and pale white skin altogether he looked like he was a beautiful demon or god. Masahiro then moved his eyes to the man besides the little boy. He had dark green hair that could be mistaken for black hair, and pitch black eyes, he also had light tan skin.

"Hello…" masahiro said as he looked back and forth from the two beautiful people in front of him. He had a feeling that the younger boy was the kantarou guy, mokkun was talking about before but he also thought that since the guy was suppose to be older than his grandfather he was the one with black/green hair.

"Hiya Masahiro-chan! Like what I was about to say earlier this young man next to me is my assistance haruka!" The white haired little boy said as he bounced toward masahiro and glomped him in a tight hug.

"Hi." Was all masahiro got from haruka as haruka folded his arms across him and looked kantarou into the eye having an eye conversation.

'You can see him right, that youkai standing on masahiro's shoulder?' haruka asked kantarou.

'Yes I do see him, it seems that Seimei's protection barrier might have weakened' Kantarou said to haruka as he pretended to listen to the conversation at hand.

'I don't think that's the case, if so I should have been able to enter without the charm you gave me' haruka replied to kantarou as he looked at the small white demon next to masahiro.

"Hey masahiro do you think haruka-chan can see demons?" mokkun asked as he stared back at haruka.

"I don't think so. If so then why hasn't he said anything about you?" masahiro asked/whispered at mokkun while he smiled and nodded his head at what ever his grandfather was saying.

"well he cold see me and just hide the fact he can see demons in front of people like your family does" mokkun said as he walked left to right and watched how in the corner of haruka's eye watched his every move like a hawk.

"You may be right but just don't do anything that grandfather might disapprove of" masahiro whispered to mokkun as he tried to get back to the topic his grandfather was talking about.

Haruka glanced at kantarou waiting for a nod to signal the plan they came up with as masahiro and mokkun talked.

"Shut up." Haruka growled in masahiro direction.

"E-excuse me!?" masahiro asked as he basically jumped up out of his skin at the look haruka was giving him.

"I can see that youkai you are talking to, and don't play dumb Kantarou can see it to" haruka growled in a low dangerous voice.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Masahiro stuttered as mokkun growled and leaned forward ready to attack haruka.

"Now, now lets all calm down. I'm sure kantarou-senpai has a good reason for this out burst of haruka." Seimei said as he waved his hands in the air.

"There is no need to calm down" haruka said as his nails sharpened and his eyes went black. Seimei took a step back as the rest of his shikigami formed around him to block haruka.

"Lets run!" kantarou said as he grabbed masahiro and Seimei and jetted outside.

"I don't want to pay you back if haruka breaks a vase or something!" Kantarou said as he stopped in front of the large pound.

"Hmm… and are these your summons?" kantarou asked as he looked each of them up and down. "Hmm…. They surely don't look like they can take on haruka" kantarou said as he took a pen and his notebook out and started to write stuff down.

"Kantarou what is the meaning of this?" Seimei asked as he looked and kantarou who was breaking into a fidget of laughter.

"Kantarou…. Your friend he practices onmyodo?" haruka asked as his looked turned darker.

'Shoot!' kantarou yelled in his head as he forgot that haruka hates onmyodo.

"Who do you think you are trying to destroy Seimei?!" yelled a shikigami with long light blue hair.

"Seiryu!" Seimei yelled as the shikigami was blasted with haruka's red lighting.

After this blast came another shikigami with an iron rod.

"What is his name Seimei?" kantarou asked as he looked back to the battle that was going on.

"Rikugou" Seimei said as he looked out into the battle field horrified.

"Rikugou dodge!" came a voice behind haruka then fire.

"WOW!! Fire Seimei who is he?!" kantarou said as he jumped up and down pointing to the other shikigami.

"Guren" Seimei said as he looked at the battle field. He blinked twice then asked kantarou "where is haruka? I can still sense his aura"

"He is right above our heads." Kantarou said as he pointed above him to haruka who had his dark black wings out behind him. Looking Down on the rest of the group with a painful and annoyed expression on his face.

"How the hell can he fly! And and wings!" the silvered haired summon shouted as he looked up at haruka.

"calm down Seiryu-chan. If you lose your cool you will most likely get killed." Kantarou said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Who and what is he? Kantarou Ichinomiya." Seimei asked ads he looked up at his elders calm face.

"I don't know what his previous name was but I do know that he is the Oni-eating tengu." Kantarou said as he looked onto Seimei's face.

"….. sensi you are undoubtedly more powerfull then me." Seimei said as he started a cold sweat.

" um… I don't know what really is going on but how do we stop Haruka-san?" Masahiro asked pointing out the problem at hand.

**_ 1111111111_**

Me: I'm finished with the first chappie! yay!

Just to let every body know

Yaoi  
is  
my  
Anti-Drug!


End file.
